chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Houston
Sasha Ameline Houston is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She possesses the abilities of Claircognizance, Telumic Mimicry, Cryogenic Aura and Ability Shield. She is 23 years old. She lives in New York city and previously worked as a waitress in a diner. Appearance Sasha has fine, light blonde hair which is cut at shoulder length. She has a pale skin tone, which refuses to ever tan, and light blue eyes. She tends to dress quite conservatively. She is roughly average height, at 5'6 tall, and is of medium build. Her appearance is not particularly striking or memorable, and she doesn't try to be so. It also will not have changed much in five years. Abilities Sasha's first ability is Claircognizance. This enables her to gain immediate information without needing any prior knowledge of the subject matter or background. She can gain answers to questions and personal information about people. She always does so by conscious choice. However, using the ability fatigues her and drains her of energy, therefore she cannot use it often. Her second ability is Telumic Mimicry. Using this ability, Sasha can turn her appendages into any weapons. It is more common for her to transform her arms or hands, but she can also use her lower limbs. The proportion of limb transformed depends upon the size of the weapon. For example, a knife would need only a hand, but a sword could require a forearm or even an entire arm. It is also possible to form projectiles such as bullets or arrows, but once these are released, she will have lost a few fingers until enough time had passed for them to regrow. Before then, the ability will leave clean stumps, which wouldn't bleed. Her third ability is Cryogenic Aura. Using this ability, Sasha can produce an aura which literally freezes all of her surroundings, resembling a cryogenic cold snap. She can also have metaphoric effects, such as chilling the mind, aura or psyche. This can make people feel chilled, and can make people act more callously and less emotionally, or can slow a person's thinking. She can produce the two forms of auras separately, or at the same time. The literal freezing will most often occur when she is physically threatened, whilst the figurative effect will occur if another tries to manipulate her thoughts or emotions using other abilities. Her final ability is Ability Shield. Sasha is able to shield herself from the effects of the abilities of others at will. She will eventually be able to consciously control it, but currently she automatically shields when feeling threatened or afraid. She will also eventually learn to shield from particular abilities whilst letting others still affect her. However, she will never be able to shield others, even if they are touching her at the time. Her ability will only affect herself. Family *Mother - Cassie Houston *Father - Robert Houston *Brother - Boston Houston History Sasha grew up in Washington DC, and moved to New York when she was 19, attending college there and getting a degree in English Literature. She was working as a waitress while searching for a more career-orientated job. She manifested her first 3 abilities, but told no one of them and never used them publically, rightfully afraid of how others would react if they knew. She was then approached by Caryn Whitcombe, who asked for her guidance in saving Jake Cassidy and changing the future. Sasha told her that she needed to find Melanie Walker. She also explained that it had been Cole Jackson who had sent Lou Matthews and Asher Turner from the future. A few days afterwards, she met Jared Campbell, and he warned her that she might be captured in future, as he had foreseen using his outcome prediction. Soon after she left him, she was caught in the ambush he had foreseen. She tried to fight and break free, and manifested ability shield when she noticed that some of those in the trap were using abilities against her, but she was still knocked unconscious, and has been missing since. Future & Future Self Little is known of what will happen to Sasha over the next few years. However, in the original timeline, she will have been captive for a short while before escaping, and she will at one time be known to Caryn Whitcombe and to Lou Matthews, both of which will be aware of her ability of Claircognizance. Etymology Sasha is a Greek name which means "defender of men", and is derived from the name Alexander or Alexandria. Her middle name, Ameline, is a Germanic name which means "work, effort, strain". It also means "work of the Lord" in Hebrew. These meanings refer to how in future she will fight and work hard to protect others like her. Her surname of Houston means "Hugh's town", and is also the name of the largest city in Texas and a place in Scotland. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.